


In and Out

by quiet__tiger



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet__tiger/pseuds/quiet__tiger
Summary: Clark tries to not wake up.





	In and Out

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Livejournal Jun. 6th, 2005.

Clark drifted out of sleep slowly, his cocoon of blankets and lovers tightening the reins on his consciousness.  Every time he thought he might break free into wakefulness, he remembered something about the previous night, and the warm memory fortunately dragged him back into slumber.

The first venture back into sleep was inspired by the sense memory of Bruce draping himself over Clark’s back as he penetrated him.  Bruce had an inch or two of height over Clark, and was thicker through the chest and quite a bit hairier than Lex, so the sensation of the larger man was like nothing Clark had ever felt before 

Bruce joined them.  Some time during the dark, early hours of morning, Bruce had once again pressed himself against Clark’s back, this time in slumber.  Clark could feel Bruce's defined chest, and he pushed back a bit into the solid warmth.

After a morning dream involving Bruce and clouds, the larger, older man looking oddly in place, Clark again found himself on the brink of full wakefulness.  Not wanting to concede defeat to farmers’ hours or the morning sun, Clark shifted deeper into the blankets.  The move drew him away from Bruce but closer to Lex.

Lex had fallen asleep lying nearly on top of Clark, a result of riding Clark’s cock to orgasm then collapsing on top of him, but Clark could feel that now he was several inches away facing Clark while lying on his side.  Lazily, Clark reached out a hand and blindly slid it along Lex’s bare hip, resting it on top.

The memory of penetrating Lex and coming inside him accompanied Clark as he once again drifted into sleep.  He dreamed of being under cascading water with Lex, whether it was a shower or waterfall or rainstorm was irrelevant.  Water ran down Lex's nude form, outlining his hollows while emphasizing the curves of his wiry muscles.

Clark grew more aroused as he slowly came awake again due to rustling and wet noises and an odd sensation.  He was damp, but not from water.  He cracked open an eye and saw that Bruce was suckinglickingnibbling one of his nipples, while Lex was laving his growing cock with his tongue.  His lovers, clearly spent already themselves, had pulled the blankets off of him, but he was more than warm enough.  Both Lex and Bruce were fluent in several languages, Bruce in one that consisted mostly of clicks and glottal stops, and they applied their skilled mouths to him expertly.

Clark moaned deep in his throat as Bruce leaned over to attack his other nipple and Lex drew his cock fully into his mouth and swallowed him down.  He was too tired and content to do more than let them have their way with him, pleasure radiating from various points on his body.  Within minutes, Clark cried out as he came, one hand clenched in Bruce’s hair, the fingers of the other entwined with those on one of Lex’s.

As Lex and Bruce returned to their places beside him, Clark again found himself slipping back into sleep, warm and comfortable and loved.


End file.
